


twenty-two

by fumizuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumizuki/pseuds/fumizuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty-two

Kagami would say being tall had some drawbacks. Whether he wanted or not, he was doomed to always stand out in crowds. Finding clothes that fit him well proved to be a challenge, especially in Japan. It wasn’t difficult to hit his head on things. And then there was also that time he went to see a movie and the guy behind him kept nagging at him for blocking the view. As if he could help it!

But of course there was the big advantage it gave him when playing basketball, and that made any trouble worth it. Besides, it also made other pleasant things possible. Like now.

Lazy afternoons like this were becoming a more common occurrence in Kagami’s apartment. It was winter after all, and the constant cold made huddling up beneath a blanket together after a tiring day very appealing. And so here they were, doing just that.

Leaning back comfortably on his couch, Kagami looked down to see a blue-haired head tucked beneath his chin. It felt so right, to be like this. It was completely silent in the room, aside from their breathing and the soft sounds of the city outside. The other male was pressed against his chest, easily fitting on Kagami’s lap. 

To be fair, Kuroko wasn’t exactly short – not compared to the average Japanese male, that is. It was just easy to forget that, as the majority of people he spent time with were just _needlessly_ gifted in the height department. He had reminded Kagami of this often enough, but that didn’t change the fact that in comparison to his boyfriend he looked, well, _small_.

It still amazed the redhead just how different they were. But it worked. And with their height gap they fit perfectly like this, he thought, as he buried his nose in his boyfriend’s messy hair, arms so much smaller than his own wrapped around his waist.

Yeah. This wasn’t bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~first fic ever i am so embarrassed~~


End file.
